Mobile devices consume data at a continually-increasing rate. The bandwidth available at lower frequencies is inherently limited by certain factors such as the carrier frequency. To meet the expected growth in demand for bandwidth, other options can be considered, such as using higher-frequency signals and/or using phased arrays of antennae to generate a directional beam.
Using a directional beam can have several advantages. For example, use of a directional beam can be more power efficient, allowing lower energy usage at the source and a higher signal strength at the receiver. Directional beams may also allow for multiple devices communicating in the same area on the same band at the same time. However, unlike for signals sent in all directions, a directional beam must be controlled during movement of a device to compensate for the movement of the device.